


Stress Relief

by Angelic Shock (JustJanus)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Pet Names, Polygon Mob Boss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/Angelic%20Shock
Summary: Mob boss Pat hasn't exactly had a great day so you let him dom for a change.





	Stress Relief

You heard him enter before you saw him. The door to the nurse’s office swung open and Pat stalked out, bandages visibly wrapped around his torso. The cut on his lip had scabbed over, and blood stains decorated his black pinstripe blazer and both his gloves. His glare was intense, his shoulders tense and hunched as he entered the main room. His usual white dress shirt, now stained red, was bundled in his arms. No one dared look at him directly, afraid to be the target of his anger. You knew better. Pat was a dangerous mob boss, yes, but he wouldn't take his anger and frustration out like that.

 

He called out your name and you responded with a "Yes?”, not looking up from where you stood beside a subordinate.

 

“Room. Now.” Pat commanded as he walked over to you on his way towards your shared room. As he reached you, he leant in close and whispered in your ear, “Please.”

 

“You can wait.” you whispered back, seeing him bite his lip out of the corner of your eye and nodding before he continued walking.

 

You finished up your ongoing discussion, purposely taking your time. The room was silent, everyone turned away when you looked at them but you could feel their eyes on you as you slowly strutted your way over to your room.

 

Pat was sitting on the couch by the window, his arms to his sides and elbows resting on the back of the couch as he watched you enter. His shoes and socks having been taken off to the side. You smirked and locked the door behind you, knowing what game he wanted to play today.

 

“And what do you need from me today, sir?” you asked teasingly, undoing the first few buttons of your shirt and watching as he licked his lips.

 

“On your hands and knees. Now.”

 

You complied, biting your lip and avoiding his gaze as you got down on your knees, letting them spread apart for a moment before you placed the palms of your hands on the cold flooring too. You turned your head to face him as he inhaled sharply and spread his legs a bit more on the couch. He watched you for a few seconds, face emotionless, before removing a hand from the couch and beckoning you forward towards him with blood stained fingers.

 

As you crawled forward, you couldn't help but stare at the bandages wrapped around his bare chest and the blood soaking through. When he had returned he had insisted he was fine, bitterness lacing his words, and pressed a kiss to your temple before going into the nurse's office. He looked gorgeous leaning back in the couch and staring down at you as you approached him, the blood stains a worrying but not unwelcome sight.

 

You placed your hands on his knees, pushing them apart gently and fitting yourself in between his legs. Your gaze fell to the visible bulge in his pants, licking your lips as you settled down on your knees before looking back up at him for his next instructions. The hand he had beckoned with rested on the top of your head, holding you there, and his left hand brushed your check softly with his thumb.

 

“You know what I want.” he said, his voice low and rumbling. You nodded and leaned forward.

 

Your hands slid up his thighs from his knees, squeezing lightly, but stopping just shy of his belt. You felt his fingers dig into your hair, his grip tightening. You slowly began to slide your hands back down Pat's thighs, staring up at him and watching his reactions.

 

He let out a shaky breath and started pushing your head down. You whined and looked up at him through your eyelashes as you rubbed your cheek against his bulge. As you leaned back and moved your hands to undo his belt, you heard him murmur “Finally.”

 

He bucked his hips as you unzipped his pants, one hand reaching in and wrapping your fingers around his hardening dick. He placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back gently as he stood up to remove his pants. He groaned as he pressed a hand to his bandages as he sat back down, tossing his pants to the side. Your eyebrows furrowed as you got up on your knees, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest, above where the bandages started.

 

“I'm fine.” Pat muttered, an answer to your unspoken question. “I promise.”

 

You hesitated for a second before you settled back down, sitting on your heels. You heard him remove his gloves as you bent down, wrapping your fingers around the base of his dick and licking a line from the base to the tip.

 

“You're so hard already, _sir_.” You whispered, pumping his cock with your hand as he hissed. He dug his fingers into your hair again and tugged.

 

“You're fucking naughty, you know that?”

 

You grinned and bent down, taking the tip of his dick into your mouth and running your tongue along the slit. Your other hand gripped his hip as you slowly took his dick in your mouth inch by inch. You moaned at the taste of his precum as you bobbed your head up and down, his hands holding your hair out of your face. He was breathing heavily and you could tell he was struggling not to buck his hips up into you.

 

He held your head still as you whined, looking up at him and fluttering your eyelashes. He growled and licked his lips before pushing your head down until you were deepthroating him. You ran your tongue along the length in your mouth, every vein, every inch you were given.

 

“F-Fuck, babe.” He gasped, swallowing hard before growling out “I’m gonna fuck your throat and you’re gonna take it all.”

 

You nodded as best as you could with his dick filling your mouth as he bucked his hips up, choking you. One of his hands wrapped around your throat, putting just enough pressure on the sides to choke you further and make you moan. He held you there as he thrusted, using your mouth and throat for himself. His grunts and moans were the only noises audible in the room. You felt his cock throb against your tongue and you lightly ran your nails up his thighs, his cock twitching in reaction. You felt tears well up in your eyes and you tried to bob your head, moving against his hand but kept you there firmly.

 

He pulled you off his dick suddenly and you gasped for air, a thin line of spit connecting the tip of his dick to your lip. Looking up, you could see his face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. He wiped away your tears with a thumb as you pumped his dick with one hand.

 

“Give me a colour, sweetheart.”

 

“Green,” you managed to rasp out, “bright fucking green.”

 

“You're sure?” he asked, cracking his façade of dominance with genuine concern. Your grip around his cock tightened, making him hiss and thrust into your fist.

 

“Choke me on your cock again, _sir_.” You leant forward and lapped up the precum leaking from dick slowly, eyes locked with his.

 

“Shirt off.” he demanded, voice low and thick, dripping with lust. You obeyed, unbuttoning the rest of your shirt and shrugging it off your shoulders as he watched, eyes gazing up and down your body as he licked his lips again.

 

You opened your mouth eagerly as he pushed you down into his lap, fist still stroking his cock as you took it down inch by inch. Your tongue ran across as much of it as you could as you sunk your head down, pumping the length you couldn't fit. He pushed you down the rest of the way roughly. His fingers tangled themselves in your hair, pulling you up and down and setting the pace of your bobs as you hollowed your cheeks. Every few seconds he would push you all the way down until you were choking, holding you still as he fucked your throat.

 

You moaned as his fingernails scratched your scalp, his hips bucking up wildly. He gasped and cursed as the vibrations from your throat shuddered through his dick. You lightly brushed the tip of a finger against his balls before cupping them in your palm. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed your head down, burying your nose in the dark curls above his cock. A moment later you felt his nails scratch down your back, tracing your spine, as he bent over forward.

 

“You're fucking gorgeous, you know that? You look so good with your lips stretched around my dick. You're taking it so well, feel so good. You’re so fucking good at this, you know just how I like it.”

 

You moaned at his praise, one of your hands gripping his thigh tightly. He inhaled sharply and thrust into your mouth, making you gag even more. He lightly scraped his nails down your back again.

 

“You're so fucking good for me, angel. I'm going to take you apart tonight, fuck you until you can't walk. You'd like that wouldn't you? Gonna fuck you so good, make you beg for more, make you scream my name.” you swore you heard him whimper before continuing, “You always do so good for me, wanna give you back some of the love you give me.”

 

He bucked his hips up again, thrusting into your mouth in a steady rhythm as he leaned back in the couch. He was close, you could tell as his rhythm grew unsteady and his legs spread out wider. You could feel his cock pulse and throb against your tongue, his length heavy and hot in your mouth. You drew back off his dick until only the tip was in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Tilting your head, you pressed wet kisses and lapped up and down his dick, staring up at him as he bit his lip.

 

“Colour?”

 

“Still green.” you answered, throat raw as you positioned your mouth and deepthroated him again in one motion. You heard him cry out as he gripped your hair, gasping and moaning loudly. One of his hands clasped your jaw as he held you still.

 

“You're going to take every drop.” he growled.

 

You had just enough time to process his words before he was cumming down your throat with a moan of your name. You choked as you obeyed, swallowing everything he gave you. Your throat contracted reflexively and he swore loudly, bucking his hips sharply, fingers loosening their grip on your hair. You kept sucking until he was whining from the overstimulation and pulling you off.

 

You coughed and inhaled deeply, breathing heavily as you got up from your knees. He patted his lap with his hands, helping you stand up before he pulled you towards him, seating you across his lap. One of his hands lightly massaged your throat, thumb rubbing small circles. His other hand rested against your back as he pulled you in closer, your lips met his halfway in a deep kiss and you hummed against his lips.

“Thanks for letting me dom there, babe.” he whispered, his lips pressing soft kisses down your neck in between words. “I love you.”

 

You brushed his hair out of his face, combing your fingers through his hair.

 

“I love you too, Pat.”


End file.
